Destroyed
by tear drop1
Summary: *IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!* Bulma has a secret. Will she have the guts to tell Vegeta? Or will she be tormented by this forever? rated R for language and sexual situations
1. Nice Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, sadly enough.

Bulma stumbled through the capsule corp. door and fell to the floor. Her jeans were torn and blood stained, and her white blouse barely clung to her bruised and broken body. A mixture of blood and tears dripped to the floor, seeping into the carpet. Bulma looked up from the floor and peered around the room.

"Ve…Vegeta?" Her voice cracked. Silence answered her. She sighed.

*He doesn't have to know. I don't need to tell him. It's ok. He doesn't need to know. * She thought.

She limped up the stared to her bathroom. She looked at her reflection. Blood from her nose dripped into the sink. She stared at her bruised and bloody image. More tears drained from her eyes. Her hand clutched the sink for support, but her legs buckled and she collapsed to the floor. Every part of her body shook with each sob that she uttered. The pictures of what had happened flashed in her mind. His grunts…his moans…his hard hands against her. She couldn't forget.

* * * *

The people of Capsule corp. were celebrating their success of a new invention. Every on having a good time drinking whine and eating hors D'oeuvres. Bulma laughed at one of Jake's jokes. Jake was a good-looking man, with blonde hair. He'd been flirting with Bulma the entire party.

As the party came to a close Bulma searched her purse for her capsule.

"God damn it!" She screamed at her purse. Jake came up behind her.

"What's the problem?" Bulma jumped at his sudden appearance.

"I can't find my capsule car! I must have lost it. It's blue. Have you seen it?" She asked searching the ground.

"Nope, sorry. Well hay! How about I give you a ride?"

"Oh, you don't have to—"

"I insist." He escorted her to the car. As he opened his car door he slipped a blue capsule into his pocket.

* * * *

So what'd you guys think? Not long I know. Sorry. But, please r&r. If I get five reviews I'll post the next chap. Thanx! ^_^


	2. True nature

Chapter two:

The convertible zoomed down the road. Bulma looked at her surroundings and saw a familiar turn flash by. 

"Oh, hay! We missed the turn." Bulma announced pointing out the window. Jake kept going, like he didn't hear her. 

"Hello! We missed my turn! Turn around!" Bulma almost yelled. Jake smirked and turned onto a dirt road leading into the woods. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Jake parked the car in a patch of trees. He slammed the auto lock down and al four doors locked with a click! Jake turned to her and his smirk widened into a grin. As he climbed toward her, Bulma screamed. With a mighty kick he flew to the other side of the car. She tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. She hit and kicked it, screaming at the top of her lungs. She felt his hot breath on her neck and elbowed him in the ribs. As he staggered backward he grabbed her shirt and the sleeve ripped into a million pieces. Though his head was bleeding badly, he kept going. Bulma kicked him between the legs and he fell back, hitting his head on the window, and it shattered. Bulma slammed down the auto lock and jumped out of the car. Before she could run, Jake seized her leg and she fell to the ground. She shrieked for help and kicked him in the face with her free leg. She darted to the road…

POW!!!!!!

A gun shot… The bullet whizzed past her and made a large dent in a tree near by.

*Oh God, oh God, oh God." She screamed in her mind. She left the cold, steal, gun barrel against her neck and…click… the gun was ready to fire.

"Now you going to listen to me,"

Tears streamed down Bulma's face.

"You're going to do what I tell you. Now get in the car.


	3. Left behind

Chapter 3:

He ripped and tore at her already shredded clothing. His grunts and moans. Bulma's scared sobs. But the way he had treated her after he'd destroyed her was clearly burned in her memory.

* * * *

She sat in the car as he drove down the highway. Bulma's tears continued to fall down her bruised cheeks. She sat in her own blood in the back seat, trying to figure out what had happened.

"You asshole…" Bulma whispered.

"What was that?" Jake smirked.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Bulma screamed. "I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL MY HUSBAND IS THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE UNIVERES AND HE'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

Jake's smirk widened. "Ooh! I'm really scared Bulma. He's probably some fat ass that eats and shits all day." He laughed at himself.

"Go fuck your mother. You probably already have." Bulma whispered.

Jake turned and glared at her.

"What did you say?" 

"I CALLED YOU A MOTHER FUCKER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!" 

The care jerked to a halt. Jake grabbed Bulma by the wrist and pulled her up to the front.

"How dare you, you bitch." He screamed through clenched teeth.

"You're only pissed because you know it's true." She spat.

He swung the door open and flung Bulma out. She landed with a crunch on the side of the freeway. Cold, bracken, and alone.

* * * *

"I can't believe that asshole. Vegeta would kick his ass if he found out." Bulma said to herself. She paused.

"I can't tell him, not yet. I'll wait. It's to hard for me to talk about it now."

She stood up and stared at her reflection. Reaching for the cabinet, she snatched a couple towels. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair. After slipping of her rags she turned the faucet, for the bathtub, on. She watched the bath fill and recalled images of what had happened earlier that night. She turned off the faucet and slipped into the warmth. The blood that clung to her inner thighs flooded the water. A few tears dripped into the tub.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Bulma jumped.

"Woman? Where the hell have you been? I'm hungry!"

*Oh no! * Bulma gasped in her mind. *Vegeta! *


	4. Jumpy

Chapter four:

"Woman?! Are you in there?" Vegeta yelled through the bathroom door.

"I…I'm in here Vegeta." *Oh God! What am I going to tell him? *

"Well! Get out here and make me something to eat!"

*Act casual*

"Vegeta, can't I take a hot bath in peace!? God! Make yourself a sandwich or something. And plus! You don't like my cooking anyway!" *God, I hope that sounded normal enough. *

She heard him grunt and storm down the hall. She let out a rough sigh. *What will I tell him when he looks at me? *

Bulma walked into the kitchen and saw Vegeta shoveling food into his mouth. She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and stared warily at him. She took a deep breath…

Vegeta looked up at her and took a double take. Her face and arms were bruised and scratched. She limped to the fridge. Vegeta stood up, knocking the chair over.

"What the fuck happened to you?!"

*Oh shit*

"I…uh…I…um…there was and explosion in the lab." Bulma stuttered.

Vegeta raised and eyebrow.

"I didn't hear any explosion." He stepped behind her, "Are you lying to me?" He whispered in her ear, his voice almost threatening. His deepened voice brought back the memories. She swallowed hard

"No. It was a small explosion." Bulma lied.

"Are you sure?" Vegeta slipped his hand to her hip…

With lightening speed Bulma wrenched his hand off her body and leaped to the other side of the kitchen. Vegeta stood there, stunned. O_O *What the hell was that? * He thought.

"Don…Don't touch me." Bulma stuttered. Tears filled her eyes and she bolted down the hall.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! What a cliffhanger. You'll love the next chap though. It's even better. I'll probably post it tomorrow or later today. Yes, I already have it written. I just like to be mean. ^_^

For those of you who asked me why Bulma wouldn't tell Veggie, it's because…well… she was just raped. It's too hard for her to talk about it. Ya know? And Li-Chan, does this answer your question about the hole bruised up thing? I hope so. ^_^


	5. Caring saiyan

Chapter five:

Vegeta tried the doorknob again. Nope. It was still locked. He sunk to the bottom of the door, and rested his head against it.

"Bulma, just open the door." Vegeta called.

"Just go away!" A sobbing Bulma screamed.

"Look I'm not leaving until you open the fucking door." He protested.

"God, I just want to be left alone!" Bulma shrieked. Vegeta bumped his head against the door and sighed.

"You know, I can just blast it down." He threatened.

"VEGETA, GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screeched and something bounced off the door.

"I'm not leaving. I'll stay here all fucking night if I have to."

The digital clock clicked from 11:59p.m to 12:00a.m. Bulma's stomach growled at her telling her it was time to eat. She sat up and whipped tear from her eyes. She walked to the door and clicked the lock open. She slowly nudged the door ajar and jumped at the sight of Vegeta. He was slouched against the doorway, sleeping. She sighed and raised her foot to step over him. He snatched her leg and looked up at her with pleading eyes (a/n: if you can imagine).

"What's wrong?"

Bulma glared at him and jerked her leg free of him grip. She stormed down the hall. Vegeta followed.

She stomped into the kitchen, heading for the fridge. She flung the door open and snatched up an orange. She slammed the door shut and turned around to see Vegeta standing right in front of her. He placed both hands on the fridge, trapping her.

"Tell me what's wrong." Vegeta pleaded (a/n: ha!). Bulma ducked underneath his arm.

"There's nothing to tell." She lied.

"Oh, come on! I know you a shit load better then that!" He grabbed her arm. She glared back at him.

"Just tell me."

Bulma sighed and looked to the floor.

"No." And with that she walked out of the room.

Vegeta screamed and swung his fist into the wall, leaving a huge hole.


	6. Tears

Thanks to all of you who sent me ideas for songs. But sense I could find EXACTLY what I was looking for I decided to write a poem. It's from Bulma's POV. Hope you like.

Chapter 6:

Bulma clicked off the light and climbed into bed. She sighed and turned away from her husband lying beside her. Vegeta turned over to look at her. He was loosing his mind. She wouldn't let him kiss her, hold her, or even touch her. He was growing restless…and horny.

He decided to chance it. He climbed across the bed and put his arm around her. She jumped at his touch. He flipped his leg over her and kissed her neck. She turned and looked up at him. She placed her hand against his chest and pushed him away.

"No, Vegeta. I can't" 

A tear dripped onto the bed.

She slipped out of his grip and speedily walked to the bathroom. Vegeta sat back and watched her walk off. He put his hand to his head and sighed

"God damn it…" he whispered.

I'm sorry baby

I don't mean to hurt you

I try to be normal

But it's so hard…

It's so damn hard

It's hard to keep on going

When my heart is aching

When my heart is breaking

It's so hard…

It's so damn hard

You need to understand

I can't help but to fear…

…Your touch

It's so hard…

It's so damn hard…

I'm sorry, baby

I can't tell you

I try…

But it's so hard…

It's so damn hard

Bulma sniffed and flipped the bathroom light off. She stumbled to the bed and laid down. She glanced over to Vegeta. He had his back to her. 

Another tear dripped to the white sheets.

Vegeta wanted to ask her what was wrong and if she was ok, but his pride held him back. He knew she wouldn't tell him anyway. He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

A few nights later

* * *

Vegeta's saiyan hormones were becoming unbearable. He needed it. It was driving him crazy without it. He looked over to her and placed his hand on her hip, squeezing gently.

Bulma's eyes shot open. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the bed. She looked over her shoulder.

"No Vegeta." She whispered.

Vegeta's hands tightened into fists. He let out a suppressed. Growl and glared at her viciously. He threw the covers off of his body and stood up. He snatched up his pillow and a blanket from the end of the bed. With one last, longing, but angry look at Bulma, he left the room.

A few more tears seeped into the pillow.

I try…

But it's so hard…

It's so damn hard…


	7. Caught

Chapter 7:

A/N- Hay guys. Sorry it took so long. But hay, it's worth it! I think this is the best chapter. Can't tell you nothin, I'd give everything away. ^_~ Well, enjoy.

A few weeks went by after Vegeta's episode. Except for an occasional, "WOMAN, I'M HUNGRY!" Vegeta and Bulma didn't speak to each other.

Vegeta dug through the pile of cloths that were building up in the closet. The washing machine had been on the fritz for the last month, Bulma hadn't had time to fix it. He grunted as he searched through the cloths, looking for his training gi.

*Damn that woman. Always trying to wash my stuff. *

He grabbed a pair of torn jeans and threw them aside….

He paused and looked at the clothing he had just thrown. He stepped up to it. Picking it up, he looked it over. It was ripped and blood stained the most amount of blood on the inner thigh area. Vegeta's eyes widened.

*Holy shit…*

He glanced down and saw the white, torn, blood stained blouse Bulma had been wearing that horrible night. He picked it up and looked over to the door.

*No fucking way…I'll just have to ask her…*

Vegeta leant against the doorway staring at Bulma, who was looking for something to eat. She glanced at him.

"What?" She asked.

Vegeta said nothing, but held up the tattered clothing. Bulma dropped the plate she held and it shattered on impact.

Vegeta glared.

"What happened?" And don't tell me nothing." He growled.

Bulma took a deep breath as tears flooded her eyes. She flung herself into Vegeta's arms.

"Oh, God Vegeta! He wouldn't let me go! He wouldn't stop touching me! He had a gun! His grunts and moans! They haunt me, Vegeta! Make them go away!" She sobbed into his chest. @_@ Vegeta blinked in shock. He wasn't quite sure what she was talking about.

"Wha…What?" He stuttered.

Bulma pulled away and looked into his black eyes.

"I…I was raped Vegeta." Bulma whispered, "I was raped…"

A/N-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed it! Did you like where I left off? *Evil smirk* I'll try to write chapter 8 quicker then chapter 7, ok? Well 'till next time! ^_~


	8. Ummm....i don't know. Chapter 8?

A/N- Hey! I finally have chap 8 finished! WHOO HOO! I hope u all like it. Here it is. ^.^

Chapter 8

Vegeta looked down at her.

"You were ra…." 

"Oh Vegeta just hold me and tell me everything is going to be ok." She snuggled into his chest.

"Who." Vegeta whispered.

"Jake," She said bitterly. "The guy you met at one of those parties we went to."

They sat like that for several minutes.

Vegeta suddenly stood up, leaving Bulma a heap on the floor.

"It's your fault, woman. What did u do to make him want u so bad?"

Tears flooded Bulma's eyes.

"Ve…Vegeta?" Bulma whispered.

"Slut..." Vegeta glared at her.

Bulma's utter misery turned into rage. She stood, tears dripping to the floor.

She charged at him.

"I hate you!" she screamed pounding her fists on his chest. Vegeta stood emotionless.

"I thought you'd care! You're my husband! You asshole! I hate you! I hate you!!"

Vegeta let her take all her sadness and anger out on him. He knew it had been building up for a long time.

Bulma pulled away.

"I hate you…You asshole…I hate you…" She ran into the bathroom.

Vegeta waited until he heard the bathroom door slam before flying out the window.

He landed in front of a large, 3-story house. He walked through the dewy grass, glancing to either side of him, up to the door.

He turned the knob and smirked.

It was unlocked.

"Moron…" 

He stepped into the pitch-black mansion. He powered up and the light from his energy flooded the room.

A black Doberman ran up to him and barked loudly.

Vegeta glared at the nuisance. He snapped the dogs muzzle shut and stared it square in the eyes, growling deeply. 

The dog whimpered, pressing his tail between his legs and laying his ears against his head. 

Vegeta let go of the dog's nose and the animal ran under a nearby table.

"Rex what's wrong, boy?" 

The lights flipped on and the pounding of feet could be heard on the stairs.

Jake looked into the living room to find it empty except for Rex, who was pissing all over himself underneath a coffee table.

Jake lent over to pet the dog.

"What's wrong, boy?"

Rex nipped at his owner's fingers.

"Rex?"

Vegeta suddenly appeared behind Jake, almost cheek to cheek.

"Heeeeeeeerrrrreeessss VEGGIE!" Vegeta whispered.

Jake shrieked like a girl and jumped 5 feet off the floor.

He jerked around to face the intruder…

But there was no one was there.

Jake could hear a faint….

Ch, ch, ch, ch, ch, ch,

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,

(I hope all u peeps have seen Friday the 13th, otherwise this won't make sense.)

"Who are u, u sick freak!?" Jake screamed to the ceiling.

An armchair spun around and in it sat Vegeta.

"Sick freak?" he appeared in front of Jake and grabbed his neck, slamming him into the wall.

"NO!!!!" He screamed into Jake's face. 

"I don't get my kicks by raping unsuspecting woman."

His grip tightened around Jake's neck. His eyes filled with fear.

"Don't…kill me…" Jake pleaded.

"Kill you?" Vegeta smirked and laughed evilly to himself.

"I'm not going to kill u. I'm going to spend u to prison so u can get fucked up the ass by some horny inmate. Then u can know how it felt when u did it to Bulma!" Vegeta grip tightened.

Jake gasped.

"Kill…me…please."

Vegeta laughed.

"I think not."

Vegeta dropped him on the floor.

Jake gasped for breath.

Vegeta looked at him curiously.

"So how many woman have u raped?" Vegeta asked, not really sure why.

"uhh… he paused to catch his breath, "13…..14……maybe 15."

….Before he could stop himself….

"But Bulma was the best. She screamed the whole time. Telling me that her husband…" He gulped and glanced at Vegeta, "…would kick my ass. But her screams were kind of soothing. They faded after a while. I guess she knew it was no use. That kind of turned me on…" he stopped short, fear filling his eyes as Vegeta went super saiyan.

"YOU FUCKING BATURD!!!!!" Vegeta screamed, kicking Jake in the ribs. His body flew into the wall.

Jake groaned.

"I'd kill u, but the thought of u getting fucked up the ass is much more soothing."

Vegeta grabbed Jake's frail, broken, body and flew out the window.

He landed in front of C.C. He walked through the grass and into the building. 

"Bulma!" Vegeta dropped Jake's body on the floor and wiped his hands together. "I have a present for u!" he smirked.

Bulma turned over on her back on the bed. She looked over her tummy at the closed door.

*Maybe he got me a present, for what he said to me. * Bulma thought. She paused.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA! Ooh…ah ha…. Ha ha…" She wiped a tear from her eye.

She walked over to the door, chuckling to herself.

She bounced down the stares and entered the living room.

She saw Jake lying on the floor. She screamed bloody murder, and stumbled back, falling against the steps.

Tears flooded her eyes.

"Vegeta…." Bulma whisper, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't worry. He went unconscious on the way over, Probably from pain. His ribs are broken. Vegeta smirked, proud of his work.

"Ve…Vegeta…" Bulma ran over to her husband and hugged him tightly, bawling into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

They stood there for a minute or two.

Bulma gulped.

"Wh…What are u going to do with him?" She asked starring at the lump on the floor.

Vegeta let go of her and walked over to the limp figure on the floor.

"Take him to prison." He said calmly, picking up Jake's body.

"That's it? You're not going to kill him slowly and painfully?" Bulma asked, slightly disappointed.

"Nope." Vegeta turned and looked at her. "Getting raped by some very horny in mate is a worse fait."

Bulma grinned. She walked over and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. 

"I love u." She whispered.

Vegeta kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I know."

And he flew out the window.

A/N- watcha think? That was the longest chap so far. Hope u like. I've got one more chap left. It'll be posted soon. Like right now, cause I already wrote it. Oh, and I'm sorry if this chap sucks because I kind of wrote it on a whim. It took me 3 or 4 months to think of just this chapter. Well till next time.


	9. he's back.....

A/N- ok peeps. I get y u all got mad about veggie callin Bulma a slut. That was a bad move. But u have to understand. I have NO idea how veggie would react. That's as close as I could get. Please forgive me. But here's chap 9 THE LAST CHAPTER! Me so happy! Hope u like this one better then chap 8. ^.~

Chapter 9

*Seven Years Later*

Bulma's terrified shrieks filled the room.

There he was….

His eyes boring into her soul…

He grabbed her roughly….

Ripping at her cloths….

"NO! NO! GET AWAY! NOOOO! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP!!!!" Bulma screamed into the darkness.

The sheets flew off the bed landing in a heap on the floor.

She kicked and screamed.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Bulma! BULMA! Wake up! You're dreaming! BULMA!" Vegeta's voice called.

Her eyes shot open, darting right and left. Her breath coming out in short puffs.

She looked at Vegeta.

Tears filled her eyes.

She flung herself at Vegeta and smothered her face in his chest.

A knock came to the door and little 4 year old Trunks walked in.

"Mommy what's wrong? Why were u screaming?" he waddled to his parents bed. "Why are u crying." He caulked his head innocently.

Bulma looked at her son. She beckoned him to climb onto the bed.

"Nothing baby. I…I just had a nightmare." She hugged her son tightly.

"It's ok mommy. It was just a dream. The monsters aren't real." 

Trunks told his mother matter-o-factly.

Bulma glanced at Vegeta and hugged her son tighter.

Vegeta lent over and kissed Bulma's cheek. 

He whispered, "Don't worry, he's in a better place now."

****

THE END

__

I'M DONE!!!!!!!

(Starts to dance)

Do a little dance! (^. ^) (^.^) (^ .^)

Make a little love! (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)

Get down tonight! (^. ^) (^.^) (^.^)

do do do do do (^.^) ( ) (^.^)

Get down tonight! (^.^)

P.S. My friend Bri-ta-ny made him up ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


End file.
